Gundam: Infinite Dawn Genesis
by Chronos0305
Summary: They have been kept in secret for far too long. It is time for the mobile suits to reveal themselves to the world. Oneshot


_Note:Hey there, this is another story that has been swimming around in my head. For now, it is just a one shot, but I might make it into a proper story in the future. My main reason for writing this is I wanted to see an Infinite Stratos story with proper mechs in it, not mech suits based off of mechs. I hope you enjoy it. Now let's get on with the story._

The Infinite Stratos or IS as it is normally called, a revolutionary piece of technology. A mech suit which grants it's wearer great abilities such as added strength and flight. It was originally designed for Space Exploration, but human nature twisted it. The people of the world looked at it and saw the potential for a weapon. They changed it, turning it into a massively powerful weapon. Through so many events, the IS has now caused a drastic change in the world. Due to the fact only woman could pilot it, they now believed them to be completely superior to men. Thus society became one where the female is dominant. However, most do not know there was another reason for all this. In space, governments launched secret projects to construct colonies to deal with eventual over population. Over time though, the people of these colonies started asking for independence or to return back home to Earth, to which the governments of Earth responded violently (and let's be honest stupidly). War was now declared on the colonies. In response, several different allied factions came together to fight this war and achieve their goals. In this war, a new type of weapon was developed, one who's power dwarfs that of the IS. This is part of the reason the IS was modified, to distract the people from the war happening up in space. An alliance composed of several different factions who wish to end the war peacefully came together to protect the Earth. Many times, this alliance tried to ask the governments to reveal the truth: of the colonies that exist in space, the struggles everyone faces, and the machines whose power is beyond that of the IS. Sadly, they were too stubborn to do so and this war has been going on for years and years. However, that is all about to change, and the world will never be the same again.

 _Tokyo_

Near an alleyway in the middle of Akihabara there is a crowd gathered around what appears to be a fight. Sadly however, in actuality it is a one sided beating. A woman is beating on a man rather violently letting out many curses at him. The women in the crowd cheer this behavior on while the men just look away, a depressed expression on their faces. This is the way of society today, a society where women opress men. The woman stops beating on the poor man for a second to say with a sadistic grin on her face," Hmph, pathetic man, have you had enough?"

The man struggles to stand up but ends up falling onto a knee due to the beating he just recieved. He says to the woman with a nervous and pleading tone," P-please stop, I'm sorry! I w-was in a rush to get to work. I-I didn't mean to trip you. Please acept my apologies!"

The woman just scoffed at him. "Puh-lease, you really think I would forgive you? You men think you are worth so much more now that a male IS pilot has come to be. You need to remember your place, we females are superior because we are the only ones who can pilot an IS, that male pilot thing was just a fluke. A true pilot like me needs to remind you of your place." She raised a fist in preparation to strike the poor man when suddenly, something else got his attention. He stared upwards at something, completely ignoring the woman. This confused several people in the crowd, both male and female. Curious about what drew the man's attention, they all looked up only to gain the same shocked expressions. The woman who was about to beat on the man looked at them all and said," What, what is everyone staring at?" After saying that she looked up and saw what it was. A massive ball of fire, possibly a meteor, was flying closer and closer by the second. After just one second of staring at it, a person in the crowd started to run. Others soon followed as the meteor crashed into the ground as the final person got out of the way.

Silence surrounded the area as fire trucks came to put out the fires caused by the meteor. People crowded around and stared at the meteor, rubble obstructing it's form. Then, all of a sudden noise came from inside it. The noise continued for several minutes before going silent for a moment. Then, a beam of energy cut through the meteor from within. People started to panic as the beam started to cut open a large hole. The hole's cover came flying off and from the darkness within came several glowing red eyes. Out of the darkness stepped one of the owners of these red eyes. It was a gigantic robot with a green coloration. It was very bulky, with a shoulder pad that had spikes on it. It's head was designed to resemble a helmet, with a red colored monoeye as it's only facial feature. To those who knew it, this machine was known as the AMS -119 Geara Doga. Then more Geara Dogas started to climb out of the meteorite. As people panicked and ran around, the Geara Dogas then suddenly raised various weapons and attacked the surrounding buildings. Chaos errupted in the streets: the people have never seen machines like these and now they show up out of nowhere and started attacking everything. Several police arrive on the scene and open fire on the Mobile Suits, but their weapons are completely useless as a Geara Doga just kicks them away like a piece of trash.

Flying high in the air is a news helicopter. The reporter inside says as the camera zooms in on the destruction," I am here at the scene of Akihabara and it is a nightmare. Earlier today a meteorite crashed into the middle of the city without warning and out of the meteor came what appears to be giant robots. We are not sure if the robots are human or alien in origin, but what we do know that the robots started attacking the surrounding area as soon as they revealed themselves. Police have tried to take action but their weapons are completely ineffective against these machines. I just got word the government is mobilizing the IS to combat this threat. I will continue to report as the conflict progresses."

A group of IS fly towards the scene, leading them was the woman who was beating on the man earlier. "I don't know what these overgrown tin cans are, but they are no match for the power of the Infinite Stratos. Come on girls, let's show them the power of us women." Several of the others started to cheer. As they get closer, they all spread out to take care of the Geara Dogas individually. "It's time you know our POWER!" the woman screamed out as she charged forward. But as soon as she got close enough to fire her weapons, the Geara Doga she was facing just swatted her away like a fly. She crashed into the ground creating a crater. As she got up and looked around, she saw similar things happening with the others. This made the woman feel insulted. "The IS is the most advanced piece of technology in the world," she thought. "Yet these things are treating as nothing more than bugs to swat at. I will not stand for this insult." She charged once more at the Mobile Suit only for it to grab her.

As the women struggles to escape from the machine's grip, the pilot of the Geara Doga turned on the Mobile Suit's speakers. "You know, I was wondering what I swatted away earlier. I thought it was some drone, but now I realize it's one of the Infinite Stratos I have heard about." The voice was male, but what shocked the women more was that there was actually someone inside it.

Shocked and dumbfounded, she said," W-who are you people?!"

The man replied," I am a soldier of Neo Zeon. For too long, you Earthnoids have caused suffering for the people of space. The governments of this world refused to give us independence or allow us to return back to Earth after we left to set up colonies in space. You people hate and distrust any Spacenoid, whether they are a Newtype, Coordinater, or any other type. The people of Earth shall pay for their crimes, with our Mobile Suits as holy swords we shall cleanse the Earth and..." The man then started to ramble on like he was a priest at a service.

Another Geara Doga pilot said over the communicators," The captain's at it again. Should we stop him?"

Another said," Nah, just let him get this out of his system, will save us from having to hear his victory speech. I swear, what was command thinking making him captain."

The women was still struggling to get out of the Geara Doga's grip. The captain's preaching was both confusing and annoying her. Eventually she had enough and yelled out," I don't know what the hell you are talking about, so will you just shu-..." The Geara Doga then threw the woman straight into the ground.

The man inside said," Hmph, impudent Earthnoid, how dare you interrupt me like that. I believe you should learn some manners woman." The machine took out a beam axe and raised it above his head. This looked similar to the scene earlier when the woman beat on the man, and she realized that the second it happened. "Your death will show the superior might of the Mobile Suit to the whole world. This the end for you, Sieg Zeon!"

The woman raised her arms to shield herself and await the end. Then something jumped in front of her and blocked the axe with a beam saber. The woman remained frozen in place, but after a little bit she wondered why she wasn't dead. She opened her eyes to see another machine holding the Geara Doga back. The design of the Mobile Suit would have been easily recognizable to anyone who knew it; it was a Gundam. This Gundam was a unique looking one: it's white body frame was very skinny, not the typical bulk possessed by most Gundams. On it's left hand was a grappling device with a small missile launcher right on top of it. It's dark blue wings were folded back, but it could clearly be seen they were a combination of an insect and bird's wings. The most significant part about this Gundam was the orb on it's chest which glowed all the colors of the rainbow. The woman stared in shock before a voice from the Gundam called out to her. "Don't just sit there, run!" The woman needed no more as she got up and flew away.

After she left, the captain got pushed back by the Gundam. The two stood in front of each other before the captain said," Well, wasn't expecting to see a Gundam here on Earth, I thought the United Nations were against revealing the existence of Mobile Suits."

"I don't work for the United Nations, I am part of the Infinite Dawn alliance."

"Ah, so you are part of the group who wants to reveal Mobile Suits to whole world. Well, you got your wish, smile for the camera." The Gundam looked up and saw the news helicopter flying overhead. The camera's were all fixed on the two giants.

The Gundam then looked at the area around him, Akihabara was completely wrecked. Fires blazed with people both professional and citizen scrambling to get things under control. Inside the cockpit of the Gundam, the pilot squeezed his hands in rage. "We wanted to reveal the existence of Mobile Suits, but not like this." The Gundam raised it's arm and pointed it's beam saber at the Geara Doga. "This is your only chance, people in my group do not wish for futher bloodshed or war. So surrender now and you will be guarnteed to survive. If not, there is a chance I might kill you by accident."

The man just laughed maniacally in response to this. "You know, you Gundam pilots may be skilled, but I have always found you to be way too soft. MEN FORM UP!" The other Geara Dogas stopped what they were doing and gathered behind the captain. "Let's show this Gundam how a battle is truly fought. SIEG ZEON!" The other men yelled out Sieg Zeon as they charged toward the Gundam.

Meanwhile, the news helicopter was catching the entire fight on camera. The reporter inside said," You are not seeing things folks, a new machine which the others have called a Gundam has now shown up and is proceeding to do battle with them, this is completely unbelievable." As the first Geara Doga charged forward, the Gundam side-stepped it and parried the strike from the second one with it's beam saber. When another tried to strike, the Gundam backflipped out of the way with great agility. As soon as it landed, it rushed forward and cut the head off of a Geara Doga. It then sliced it up as the cockpit ejected from the destroyed Mobile Suit.

"That's one down," quipped the pilot. The Geara Dogas then pulled out several beam machine guns and opened fire. The Gundam dodged the fire, ducking behind a building for cover. As he looked to the side, he saw the IS pilot from earlier curled up in a ball as best she could. "What are you still doing here, I thought I told you to get out of here."

The woman just continued to rock back and forth. "This is a nightmare, the IS is supposed to be the most powerful weapon in the world, yet we're just bugs compared to those monsters. This is... this..." She started to break down into tears.

The pilot of the Gundam said," Hey, hey, calm down. I know this is scary, but that's because it's war. War has never been a pretty sight."

"So, this is what war is actually like. And I call myself an IS pilot, this is so pathetic. I am so pathetic, I can't do anything, I am completely useless."

The Gundam pilot thought for a moment before an idea struck. "That may not be true. Trust me on this, I have an idea, and this will make you crucial to winning this battle." The woman stared up confused.

After a short while, the captain ordered his men to stop firing. "Come on out Gundam. We have you out gunned, come and face your end." Then, the woman came flying out from behind the building. She flew forward at high speed and fired a beam directly into the eye of the captain's Geara Doga. This caused the Mobile Suit to stumble back and for the cameras in it to turn off for a brief moment. This enraged the captain. "So back for more are you. Well you whore, I will show you my superiority."

As the captain chased after her, his men tried to call out for him to stop. Meanwhile the Gundam pilot said," He really was the kind of person I thought he was. All according to plan..." The Gundam then lept out from behind the building with the other Neo Zeon troops momentarily distracted. It fired it's missiles at one, destroying it in one blow. It then fired it's grappling hook at another, reeling it in and peppering it with fire from its beam rifle. Without their captain to help out, the Neo Zeon soldiers started to get nervous. "Who's next?"

Meanwhile, the woman seemed to be taunting the captain as she flew around. Constantly, he switched out his weapons and opened fire, only for them to miss every time, his frustration growing with every missed attack. While a Mobile Suit was vastly more powerful than an IS, it was still gigantic and had trouble hitting a smaller target. But then, the Geara Doga finally got a hold of the woman just like before. The captain laughed before saying," Well, isn't this a familiar scene right here. Tell whore, just what were you hoping to accomplish with this."

The woman smirked and said," Oh nothing at all really. I was just here to distract you." Then it suddenly hit the captain as he looked back to see the Gundam taking down the last of his troops.

The captain was completely shocked. "You... how did you...?"

"It was simple really." The Gundam turned to face him. "After I figured out you were an arrogant person who was easily distracted, all I had to do was use something to lure you away from your troops so I could finish them off." Rage and shock swirled within the captain as the woman broke free of the Geara Doga's grip and flew to the Gundam's side. "Give it up, your troops are gone and you are all alone. You don't stand a chance, surrender now."

There was a moment of silence before the captain began to laugh like a maniac. He then charged forward and put the Gundam in a bear hug. "If I am going down, so are you. I'll blow you up along with myself, and this whole area."

What was about to happened dawned on the Gundam pilot. "A self destruct mechanism! I thought only Jupiter Empire mobile suits possessed that technology!"

"It's something I bought from them a while back for just such an occasion. Now, we shall all die together, right guys? Guys?"

Meanwhile, the captain's troops were running for their lives. "Seriously, what was command thinking making him captain?!"

"Bah, doesn't matter. We now face our end together Gundam." As he continued to laugh physcotically, the self destruct mechanism started to charge up and the woman tried desperately to get the Gundam free of the Geara Doga's grip, but to no avail.

The Gundam pilot then yelled out," Listen, I have something that may be able to stop this, but there's a chance it will result in failure. Trust me, I will be fine but I need you to get out of here." The woman needed to hear no more as she flew off. The Gundam then turned to the laughing man. "I didn't want to use this, it's still experimental even after all these years, but you have left me no choice. Activating the Infinite Genesis system." After typing in a few commands, the orb on the Gundam's chest started to glow brightly as the machine became enveloped in a rainbow aura. The Gundam's strength then began to rapidly increase; it pushed back the Geara Doga's bear hug with ease. When it tried to grab on again, with great speed the Gundam cut off it's arms with a beam saber. It then grabbed onto the Geara Doga and spun it around before throwing it high into the air.

As it flew upward, the captain yelled out," SIEG ZEON!" Before exploding into a blaze of fire. The rainbow aura on the Gundam faded and the orb's glow died down, the battle had been won.

As the woman from before landed a few feet from the Gundam. She smiled and gazed upon it before a voice called out to her. "Commander Alice!" The woman now finally identified as Alice turned to see the other IS pilots flying toward her. As they landed, the one who called out said," Commander Alice, it's so good to see you are ok. When you didn't respond to the retreat order, we panicked and assumed the worst had happened. I am so glad we were wrong."

Alice giggled a bit. "Don't worry girls, I have my new comrade over here to thank." She gestured to the Gundam. It then turned toward the group and kneeled down. The news helicopter, which got everything on live TV, flew close and had the camera zoom in as the Gundam's cockpit opened up and a man in a pilot suit climbed out.

He said as he walked towards Alice's group," Great job out there, couldn't have won that battle without you distracting the enemy."

Alice smiled and said," Oh please, you are the one who did all the heavy lifting, but I think we are getting ahead of ourselves." She held out her hand. "My name is Alice, I am the commander of this little group."

The man then removed his helmet and showed his face. He was a mix of asian and european with white hair with streaks of blue and two green eyes. "Nobu Armstrong, pilot of the Infinite Genesis Gundam." He grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

That day, was the first of several events which led up to the formation of the Infinite Dawn Era.

 _Notes:Ok, phew, that took a lot out of me but I am glad I got it done. Hope you enjoyed it, I did the best I could. I might turn this into a proper story sometime in the future but I want to improve my writing skills first. Also just know, the Gundam side of this story is an amalgamation of almost every Gundam timeline. Except for Armstrong, if you haven't figured it out, he and his Gundam are my OCs. So long for now._

 _Update:Took care of a few errors and redundancies._

 _New Note:I have been meaning to add this for a while but for those who are wondering about the IG Gundam's appearance, know I based it after a Gundam I saw on the internet called Gundam Dawn. Look it up if you want._


End file.
